Besoin de caféine urgent
by Shimdrael
Summary: La vingtaine de drabbles écrit dans le cadre de la première Soirée Endrabblée de l'APDES du 31/06 mais qui est clairement devenue le 01/07. Il est 5:01 du matin. Eh ben.
1. Promesse muette

Premier de la longue série de drabbles de la première Nuit Endrabblée de l'APDES du 31 Juillet 2015

Thème : Promesse muette (Neechu)

Pairing : Eren / Hannes (zancrow99)

* * *

Du sang, des larmes, un cri.

Carla, ton sang, tes larmes, ton cri.

Et puis la chair de ta chair, que je tiens dans mes bras. Eren, et Mikasa, que tu as prit sous ton toit. Tu sais, j'entends plus rien. J'y arrive tout simplement pas Carla, le seul son qui me parvient c'est le bruit sec de l'émail claquant contre l'émail. Ce titan a pas eu à forcer pour te couper en deux.

Et moi, je cours. Je cours plus vite que j'ai jamais couru. Mes poumons me brûlent. Je te promets Carla. Il vivra. Ton Eren, il vivra.


	2. Nain

Thème : Nain (Hikari Yumeko)

Personnage : Sasha (Atsuka-chan)

* * *

-OI, TOI LA

Merde ! Merde merde et re triple merde !

-OI GAMINE

Courir. Courir, sans se retourner ! Au détour du couloir, une porte ! Enfin ! Faut pas qu'il me voit !

-EH OH REVIENS, ECOUTE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE BORDEL

Merde il m'a entendue ! Ouf, la porte est ouverte. Placard a balais ! Cours Sasha cours ! Un autre porte ! Oui ! La sortie !

-JE VAIS T'ECHARPER

« Tu sais qu'apparemment une gosse de la 104è à traité Levi de nain et s'est barré avec son déjeuner ? »

« Suicidaire »


	3. Les autres sont déjà pris

Thème "Soyez vous même, les autres sont déjà pris" - Oscar Wilde (Mllenyaa)

Pairing : Hanji/Titan (Hikari)

* * *

Hanji Zoe a toujours été la source et la cible de moqueries. En effet, son physique ambigu, ses quat'zyeux et son caractère explosif lui avaient valu de nombreux quolibets.

Et puis, cet habitude qu'elle avait de parler aux murs, cette fascination pour toutes sortes de choses impliquant de la moisissure et ses puissantes diarhées verbales n'avaient pas arrangé son cas.

Mais peu d'âmes avaient remarqué l'éclat d'ivresse, de joie et d'adrénaline quand elle s'occupait d'un titan. Cette douceur, presque maternelle. Peu connaissaient le challenge dans son regard à double foyer. Peu de gens avaient vraiment vu ce qu'est Hanji Zoe.


	4. Attraction

Thème : Attraction (Nataku)

Personnage : Carla Jaeger (Nataku)

* * *

Je n'avais jamais autant ressenti l'attraction terrestre que quand le toit s'est écrasé sur mon corps.

C'est vrai que j'y avais jamais réfléchi auparavant. Après tout, face à la mort, qu'est l'attraction terrestre ? C'est juste un paramètre futile. Comme de me dire que j'ai une jambe écrasée. Je peux sentir l'os et la chair se mélanger, et se désolidariser de mon corps.

D'une certaine manière, c'est répugnant. Mais que sont des taches de sang face à la mort ? Juste un fait futile.

Futile, comme mon corps tranché. Pas nettement coupé. Lentement, progressivement. Des machoires mues par l'attraction terrestre.


	5. A contre-courant

Thème : A contre-courant (Neechu)

Personnage : Mikasa (Slavy)

* * *

A contre-courant, c'est un mot qui pourrait qualifier beaucoup de façons d'être.

Il peut vouloir dire de faire tout contre attentes. Comme Hansi. On ne sait jamais où elle peut se trouver. On sait jamais ce qu'elle va faire. Mais c'est quand même de certaine manière prévisible.

Il peut vouloir dire agir de manière opposée à tout le monde. A rebrousse-poil. Comme Levi, qui est dégouté de devoir bien se comporter et ça se voit.

Ou agir contre sa propre santé, pour celle des autres. Comme Mikasa, qui vit corps et âme pour Eren. Oui, on peut dire à contre-courant.


	6. Mais où est le lapin?

Thème : "Mais où est le lapin?" (Slavy)

Pairing : Jean/Armin (Anonyme)

Je suis vraiment, sincèrement, foncièrement désolée, c'est pas un truc que j'aurai vraiment eu envie de poster où que ce soit, je l'ai écrit à titre de grosse blague, (maintenant Atsuka-chan me hait...) et par pitié prenez-le comme tel, et m'en tenez pas rigueur :').

* * *

Vous savez, la sexualité d'Armin Arlert à toujours été très… extrème. Au-delà des penchants les plus sanglants, il en avait un qui impliquait des déguisements. C'était de loin son préféré.

Lui et Jean l'appelait le jeu du « cache le lapin ».

En effet, Armin, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés faisait penser Jean à un lapin tout blanc : un peu craintif, tout mignon, des poils partout…

Ils se cachaient, se couraient après, Armin dans un déguisement de lapin et Jean de renard. Le jeu se finissait toujours avec un sensuel, ironique « mais où est caché le lapin ? »


	7. Nuage

Thème : Nuage (mllenyaa)

Personnage : Dot Pixis (Shimdrael. Moii!)

* * *

Il était comme sur un petit nuage. Entouré de bouteilles de whisky pur malt, et son cerveau cotonneux en train d'imaginer des merveilles

Il flottait sur une mer de nuages qui roulaient et se mouvaient paresseusement, glissant comme des serpents les uns sur les autres, sur lui…

Ces langues de fumée prenaient forme humaine à sa guise, et il les transformait sous ses touches, et riait.

Il voyait tour à tour toutes les demoiselles alléchantes des bataillons d'explorations : les meilleurs. Elles avaient des petits muscles, de la force, et de magnifiques et ronds petits culs. Qu'il les aimait!


	8. Super-héros

Thème : Super-héros (Nataku Makuraka)

Pairing : Marlowe/Hitch

* * *

« Arrête de faire le con, t'es pas un putain de super héros, alors avale tout ça et arrête de te plaindre ! »

Hitch avait OSE le provoquer. Elle verrait.

Le lendemain, c'est des hurlements de rire qui soulevèrent le dortoir des recrues de la Police Militaire.

En effet, devant eux se tenait un Marlowe déterminé, le regard fixé devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Il portait une tenue rose profond, comme sur l'écusson de son régiment, un slip jaune par-dessus et une cape tie and dye bleue et verte.

« J't'en foutrait du super héros ! »


	9. 7 x 4 égal 34

Thème : 7x4=34 (Neechu)

Pairing : Reiner/Reiner (Shim!)

Pour ce texte aussi je suis profondément désolée. Toutes mes confuses. Il était tard, je voulais me venger de ce thème totalement pas inspirant... Si vous pouviez tous avoir la gentillesse d'oublier ce drabble ça serait parfait voilà keur.

* * *

Reiner était penché sur un miroir, sans ses habits, en train de… eh ben…. Il appelait ça « réviser l'anatomie ».

Pendant que sa tête était rejetée en arrière et qu'il… révisait comment passer le balai vigoureusement, il se livrait à un plaisir immense : se complimenter. Il se complimentait sur son intelligence ici.

Il avait toujours été nul en maths. Et quand il voulait répondre à l'attrait de sa chère brillante, il prétextait donc aller faire des équations. Cependant quand Jean lui demandai et qu'il répondait 34 il soulevait des suspicions. Mais finalement, c'était si bon.


	10. Encastrer

Thème : Encastrer (Baka-Shiro)

Pairing : Jean/Armin (Griseldis)

Je... je n'ai même plus d'excuses, ni d'explications. Atsuka-chan, j'espère que t'es fière de toi, pour toi j'écrirais n'importe quoi :')

* * *

Oui, le jeu de « cache la lapin » avait ses avantages. Mais…. Déjà entendu parler du jeu « encastre le lapin » ?

La même chose. Sauf que cette fois, c'est beaucoup plus violent. Et ça implique aussi l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et un mur.

Cependant, à leur guise, Jean et Armin incluent parfois des difficultés : menottes, entraves, baillons…

Et finalement, assez souvent, le lapin est encastré.

Le plus profond il est encastré, le plus dur il est à retirer pour nos deux soldats.

Et même que parfois, ils invitent leur grand ami Reiner au jeu.

A méditer.


	11. Bûcheron

Thème : Bûcheron (zancrow99)

Personnage : Connie (Hikari Yumeko)

Je me rends compte en postant tous ces textes qu'il y a bien un moment ou mon cerveau a crié 'YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...". Je suis aussi désolée pour ça. Faut me comprenre il était trois heures du mat, ça faisait déjà sept heures que j'écrivais. bon d'accord vous avez raison j'ai aucune excuse. Bon appétit.

* * *

Il était une fois, une belle princesse rencontra un beau bûcheron.

La princesse était chauve, avec une moustache, et un amour particulier pour l'alcool. Le bûcheron avait des cheveux gris coupés courts et des grands yeux innocents.

La belle princesse avait un lapin blanc, qu'elle appelait Atsukarmin, un prénom étrange et exotique. Il avait de grands yeux bleus.

Le bûcheron et son princesse se baladaient un jour dans les bois alors qu'Atsukarmin, perché sur la tête de la princesse, broutait le peu de cheveux restant, et dans cet instant privilégié le bûcheron lui montra sa grosse et dégoulinante bûche.

Fin.


	12. Chatouilles

Thème : Chatouilles (Neechu)

Pairing : Annie/Armin (Atsuka-chan)

Cette fois j'ai (encore) l'excuse d'avoir voulu faire chier Atsuka-chan. La pauvre, je me suis déchaînée sur elle toute la nuit.

* * *

« Annie. C'était son nom. Pendant des semaines, des mois, des années, il l'avait vue évoluer, sans même prêter plus d'attention que ça à elle. Cependant, quand on est jeune, on fait des bêtises.

Et quand on est jeune, plusieurs hommes, et en pleine crise d'hormones on fait BEAUCOUP de bêtises.

En effet, cette nuit là, un petit jeu tint place dans les dortoirs masculins. Un jeu dans lequel à son tour, Armin dut aller toquer à la porte des demoiselles, se glisser dans le lit d'une certaine blonde, puis avec un doigt lui chatouiller le- «

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-Atsuka, respire, putain !


	13. Confettis

Thème : Confettis (zancrow99)

Personnage : La Patate de Sasha! (Shim. Oui. C'est ma faute.)

En fait j'ai même plus de commentaires à faire à ce point là...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Un anniversaire, dans une vie, c'est important. Ca implique beaucoup. Et pour elle, ça voulait dire, le passage à l'âge adulte. Elle murissait enfin et devenait une femme.

Elle serait allée aux bouts de ses rêves. Elle en aurait vu du pays. Des gens, elle aurait senti des odeur, entendu des dialectes et des musiques de par son monde. Elle aurait vraiment, vraiment vécu.

Merci d'être ici, merci à vous de fêter avec moi son premier anniversaire.

Sasha s'éloigna du micro alors que des confettis jaillissaient sur sa patate.

Tous en cœur ! Happy birthday, to…


	14. Pluie

Thème : La Pluie (Mamsayi)

Pairing : Mike/Nanaba

Je suis franchement pas satisfaite de celui-là.

* * *

Hanji avait encore fait des siennes et Nanaba était sur le point d'aller lui adresser le fond de sa pensée. Mais Mike était allé la rattraper et l'avait trouvée, assise, derrière les écuries.

En levant les yeux, Nanaba lâcha un soupir. « Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Mike lui répondit avec un sourcil haussé, « Venu vérifier si tout allait bien, ça sentait pas bon . »

La femme eut un reniflement d'ironie. « Eh ben tu peux te le fou- MERDE ET VOILA QUE CA TOMBE. »

« Ca pourrait être pire, il pourrait pleuvoir. »


	15. BDSM

Thème : BDSM (Vous vous posez vraiment la question? Shimdrael. Bien sur.)

Personnage : Moblit (Hikari)

Je... je tiens juste a vous présenter mes sincères apologies.

* * *

Dans la pièce, était une silhouette pendue au plafond dans une position étrange : pas par le cou. Des cordes ceignaient cette forme vaguement masculine. Les bras de l'individu étaient fermement retins dans son dos par la même corde qui tenait ses pieds attachés.

Un autre serpent de tissu maintenait l'intéressé ,recroquevillé en arrière, par les aisselles et était accroché au plafond.

Dans sa bouche, une boule rouge. Sur ses yeux, un bandeau. Sur sa peau, du latex. Des cheveux bruns dépassaient. Oui, c'était bien Moblit.

Tout ça, dans le bureau d'un Erwin peu réveillé et horrifié.

« - _HANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ »


	16. Point de lumière dans ta force

Thème : "Point de lumière dans ta force, jeune padawan" (Slavy)

Personnage : Mike (Griseldis)

Je... Je sais plus quoi dire.

* * *

Ziiiiiiiiiiioum. Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioum. « Tu ne m'auras pas, vil Dark Mike ! »

Dziiiiiiiiiiioum

« Merde, j'ai été touchée ! »

« Nanaba ! Non ! Tu vas le payer, Evil Erwin »

Viiiiiiiiiiiiiioum, dzioum zioum.

« N'y penses même pas, Dark Mike, j'ai Levi Jedi pour m'aider ! Hahaha ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ? Point de lumière dans ta force, jeune padawan !»

« Oh, le fumier ! »

« Levi Jedi, attaque gros mots ! » Dziouuum

« Salope ! Pute ! Bordel de merde d'enculé de sa race de son chien la moisissure de fromage de bite ! »


	17. Pancarte

Thème : Pancarte (Nataku)

Personnage : Levi (Mamsayi)

* * *

Oh bordel qu'est-ce qu'il détESTAIT ce job.

Bon, d'accord, il l'avait mérité. Oui, il avait trainé la tête de chibre qu'était Hanji dans une flaque au milieu du camp pour la récurer avec le bouchon de son cheval mais _elle l'avait mérité._

Elle sentait tellement mauvais que même Moblit faisait la grimace. Et Mike. Il vomissait comme une putain de femme enceinte, ç'con.

Raah. Et puis Erwin, ce salaud. Ce putain de blondinet choupinet qui pouvait pas entendre une insulte sans se flétrir comme un bite, lui avait peint sur la tronche. Levi passion écriteau. Par là la cantine !


	18. Complot

Thème : Complot (Hikari)

Personnage : Hanji (Atsuka)

Pour une fois qu'il y en a un tranquille

* * *

Elle en était sure.

Elle les entendait tous glousser derrière son dos. Elle les voyait tous, tout le temps, après elle.

C'est sûr, ils le savaient ! Ils savaient qu'elle avait malencontreusement trouvé et recelé le foulard de Levi !

Ils se retournaient tous sur son passage, elle entendait bien leurs messes basses, c'en était fini d'elle !

Raaah ! Le meilleur était de fuir ! Fuir vers son labo !

* * *

« Whoa, t'as vu le poisson d'avril massif qu'elle a sur le dos, quat'zyeux ? »

« Enoooorme »

« Pire que ça, mec, il est juste _magistral. »_


	19. Dernière Volonté

Thème : Dernière Volonté (Neechu)

Pairing: Dot Pixis/Dita Ness (Nataku)

Et voilà les amis. Le dernier. Cinq heures du matin, neuf heures d'écriture (j'ai même pas réussi à me rendormir après!)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu (parce que moi j'me suis marrée comme une truie), et à la prochaine.

* * *

Dot Pixis se souviendra toujours de cette recrue, joyeuse et pleine d'entrain, qu'était Dita Ness. Un bon combattant, rien de trop extravagant bien sûr, mais surtout un instructeur. La vitesse à laquelle il avalait des informations et la compétence avec laquelle il les retransmettait était inouïe.

Dita s'occupait toujours de son bataillon et de ses recrues. Il était très apprécié, se disait le vétéran et descendant une gorgée de rouge.

Oui, il était très apprécié. Et parmi tous ceux dont il avait appris la mort, Pixis était fermement et intimement convaincu qu'il était le seul à mériter une dernière volonté.


End file.
